


The Show Must Go On!

by nyahsenpaii



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Acting, Developing Friendships, Fiction, Gen, Original Character(s), Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyahsenpaii/pseuds/nyahsenpaii
Summary: Nyah moves from the USA to Japan and lives with her host family at the age of 18 to start a fresh new life and attend as an international student at Yosei University to become an actor. Even tho she has no acting experience at all, she's motivated to change that. She was struck with luck when meeting an actor who works at MANKAI! But, it's an all boys troupe group?? That doesn't stop Nyah at all and she's determined to win the battles she'll have to face and pursue her acting career.
Kudos: 4





	The Show Must Go On!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope whoever reads this enjoys my self-insert fic! I'm really not a good writer either but writing chapters for this will help me! (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentences in _italics_ are spoken in English and regular text is in Japanese!
> 
> Also, I just want to say that this chapter mentions Nyah's anxiety a few times. Just a heads up!

_"Are you sure you'll be ok living there with your host family? You should've brought your brother with you at least to protect you!"_ a woman said on the phone. 

_"Mom, I'll be fine and I'm capable of taking care of myself..."_ the callee softly sighed and whispered on the phone. Being on the train dealing with a frantic mother would end up having a few people look at her. Thankfully her destination had arrived and she quickly got up. The young woman stood out from the rest. Her coral pink turtleneck with the white letters spelling "Baby" on it complimented her chocolate skin. Her pink beige skirt overalls swayed in the wind as she walked while her pastel blue eyes looked around the environment. The matching coral pink heels clacked over and over as she was still on the phone with her mother. What really stood out on her was her rabbit ears, fluffy tail and her halfway dyed ombre pink hair that barely reached her shoulders. 

_“Ok Nyah… if you say so.”_ the still worried mother said.

The young woman, who’s name was Nyah, rolled her eyes and shook her head. _“Well, I have to hang up now, mom. I’ve arrived at the university that accepted me. Love you.”_ she said before hanging up. A smile soon appeared on her face as she examined the very large building. It looked even better in person to her as she opened the door to Yosei University and walked in. _‘Holy hell this place looks so expensive. Wait- I never asked where the office was....’_ a groan escaped her lips while her bunny ears drooped down. Nyah really hated asking strangers for help so instead, she sat down on a nearby bench and lowered her eyes. _“My first day here and I’m already making a big fool outta myself. But, I should really ask for help or I’ll be late for the very few classes I do have.”_ Nyah got up again and scanned the area for help. Her eyes locked onto a taller man with purple hair, a varsity jacket with a white shirt, black pants, and a pair of leather sandals. He seemed to be reading something though, but she hoped that he wouldn't get annoyed with her for asking for help. " _Hey-_ Oh, um, i mean..." Nyah felt a lump in her throat as she tried to speak. Sudden nervousness washed over her as she stopped in front of him, curse her social anxiety. "Are you alright?" his piercing yellow eyes looked at her while his eyebrows furrowed, a bit in concerned. "Haha, y-yeah, I'm fine... just a bit nervous if I'm being honest." Nyah admitted with a forced smile. She cleared her throat and continued. "Could you help guide me to the office? I'm the new international student for this university."

"Are you sure you want help from an ex-delinquent like me..." he looked away. Nyah blinked at his question and just looked at him. "I don't judge people based on their past, y'know. You seem like a nice guy in general too." she shrugged a bit as she was mentally still trying to calm down. "...You're not scared of me either?" "Of course not, you seem chill and nice." she even grew more confused from his surprised expression as he stared at her. "Lets hurry and go to the office, ok?" Nyah smiled with a sweatdrop. "R-Right..." he nodded and walked with her. Nyah looked around in awe as they continued walking. Was this a dream? It sure felt like one. This University was a dreamland for Nyah. _'This is so much better than the universities I've seen back home in the States...'_ she thought, looking over at the tall stranger next to her. “I’m Nyah by the way. What’s your name?” Nyah asked as she placed her hands behind her back. “Hyodo Juza.” the man, Juza, replied. “Hm, cool name.” Nyah grinned. Finally reaching the office room, a guy slammed open the door. “Oh, Juza-san!” he smiled, then looked at the woman next to him. Nyah couldn’t help but smile at his energetic personality. She also noticed his hair was mostly dyed red with some of his natural hair still visible. The young man who was her age wore a large blue sweatshirt with the word “Black” spread across it with a long white undershirt, shorts with black tights underneath with white sneakers, and a gold chain. “Hey, you’re the international student who’s in my class! I was getting ready to look for you!” he said while handing her a piece of paper that was her schedule. _‘Oh, that was easy then. Less stress for me so far.’_ Nyah thought while reading her schedule. "I'm Nanao Taichi!" He shook her hand and grinned. "I'm Nyah- wait… Nanao? Your family is my host family!" Nyah blinked with realization all over her face. 

“Oh yeah! You’ll love living with my family!” Taichi said with a big smile on his face. “That makes me feel at ease a bit, thanks.” Nyah scratched her cheek. “Are you interested in acting?? I saw you’re taking classes for it on your schedule! Juza-san and I can help you audition and be a member at MANKAI company if you want?” the red haired man was beaming with excitement for a new possible member and friend. The older man looked over at Nyah. He knew Taichi could be a bit much, but he meant well. “Are you sure? I don't want to be an embarrassing burden if I don’t make the cut for it. And plus, I have zero experience-” “Of course we’re sure! The auditions are really easy too. Right, Juza-san?” Taichi smiled at him. “Yeah.” Juza nodded. _’Taichi seems really excited about this… Maybe I will try and audition.’_ Nyah thought as the three walked together. Though, she still wasn’t sure if she would pass the auditions. The feeling of embarrassment and shame would wash all over her if she failed. _’Stop being so pessimistic and pitying yourself, Nyah! You’ll never be able to achieve your dreams with that kind of mindset.’_ she mentally scolded herself.

_ **~ Timeskip ~** _

It's been a few days since Nyah comfortably settled in the Nanao's home and getting a good flow of how it's like being at Yosei University. But luckily, she had a free day off today. "I hope your audition goes well today, Nyah." Mrs. Nanao said with a warm smile. She and Taichi's younger siblings were sitting at the table with her. "Thank you so much." Nyah replied before eating her breakfast. Taichi was finally able to convince her to audition at MANKAI and told everyone about it. "You have nothing to be scared about, Nyah-nee! Our brother can help you with acting and you'll be the best actress in the world!" Mirari beamed while her eyes sparkled. Masato slightly nodded as he was still eating. "You guys are so sweet, I really appreciate your support." Nyah smiled. A knock on the door made everyone's head turn to it's direction. Mrs. Nanao went to open the door to see it was her oldest son. "Hey! Are you ready? Eveyone is super excited to meet you already!" Taichi smiled as he went over to Nyah. The taller woman got up and shrugged. "I guess so. Let's hurry before we make them wait for too long. Thanks again for breakfast Mrs. Nanao!" Nyah waved before closing the door. "I'm not gonna lie, I'm super excited to see how you'll audition, Nyah-nee! You have this mysterious aura surrounding you too and I wanna see if it makes your acting so cool!" Taichi kept rambling with a smile on his face as the two walked. 

Nyah listened, but felt an butterflies in her stomach as they approached the MANKAI company. "We're here!!" Taichi announced while the two stepped inside the building. "Welcome back, Taichi-kun! Oh! Is this who you were talking about?" A pair of pink-ish eyes looked at Nyah. The woman with long brown hair walked over to her and shook hands. "I'm the director, Tachibana Izumi! And you are?" The cheerful woman, Izumi, asked. "...I-I'm Nyah." Nyah softly responded. "Alrighty! Well, let's go!" Izumi grabbed her hand and walked to the theater room with Taichi following them. Anxiety overcame Nyah as she seen a bunch of eyes looking at her. "Ah, so she's what the dog brought..." A boy with short green hair said. Taichi nervously laughed and went to sit down. "Now, now... But anyways." Izumi handed Nyah a piece of paper and grinned. "Go stand on the stage and introduce yourself and read the lines!" She said. Nyah slowly nodded as she stepped on stage. Her hands were shaking, her ears drooped low with fear, and her heart was pounding in her ears. _'H-Here goes nothing...'_ she thought as she let out a shaky sigh.


End file.
